A Change of Heart
by Blake Scene
Summary: A spy for Kronos and daughter of Nyx goddess of night , Felony Saner goes into Camp Half Blood to spy. She ends up having a change of heart, in more ways than one... Rated T for language and romantic relationships. I aint a man so i dont own Percy Jackson
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Alright, before you read the story I think I should let y'all know a few things. First of all, the main character in this book, her mom is Nyx, goddess of night. So since most people don't know much about her, I think I should tell y'all about her. If you don't really give a shit, then skip this and read on. **

** Anyway, Nyx is the goddess of night, and she is more powerful than Zeus. She doesn't get talked about much though, so she isn't represented as an Olympian. Another reason for that could be that she would probably be in the Chthonian group, which are the gods and goddesses of The Underworld. She had a lot of kids with her brother (nasty I know), but I really doubt she had any demigod children. So basically, through my research, I found that she is the personification of night. And, through the pictures I found on Google images (if you need a laugh look up albino gorillas on there!), I saw that she has flowing black hair and ice blue eyes. She is one of the oldest Element Gods and Goddesses. As I have said before, they don't talk about her a lot, so if she does appear in the story, or if anyone describes her, it will most likely be my own impression of her (that's a polite way to say, don't give me any shit about her! I was too lazy too spend hours upon hours looking up what she acts like, so I'm making her up!). I think that's all, so yeah, read on!**

I look up, and in the distance, I can see Camp Half Blood. I look farther, and I can see the cabins, only cabins for the Olympian demigods, of course. I probably should explain myself. My name is Felony Saner and I am the daughter of Nyx. Now, I know most of you are thinking, who the hell is Nyx? Well, she is the goddess of night, and nobody appreciates her enough. My mother is Nyx, and my father is a mortal. So I am a demigod, even though I'm not a child of the "so famous" Olympians.

I have long black hair, ice blue eyes, and a permanent scar on my cheek that I got while running away, to Kronos. Most of you are thinking by now, gasp, Kronos? But isn't he supposed to be the big bad guy who died four years ago, because Percy Jackson killed him? Is that the Kronos you are talking about?

Well, yes, I am. I have a good relationship with my mother; well, I used to. My father, I don't even know where he is, probably off banging some other chick at a bar. I've never met him, but my mother told me that she didn't know what she was doing, because she had pledged that she would not have a demigod child. So, I was a mistake. I don't really care though; I'm here so that's all that matters.

So back to the Kronos thing, I had always known about the whole demigod thing, because my father ran off as soon as he found out that my mother was pregnant with me. So, I lived with Nyx, for four years. She lied low most of the time, not really having a home. But, we did visit the Underworld a lot. Nyx taught me to do some things that are, you could say, "special".

Some of the stuff, I learned from Hades. Hades and Nyx are buddies. Yeah, I use the word buddies, it's a cool word. Anyway, sometimes when Nyx had some "business" she had to attend to, I would hang out with Hades. He's a pretty cool guy, people just give him a bad wrap. Technically, he's not supposed to be teaching me this stuff, and technically, I'm not even supposed to be able to do this stuff. But, Hades was willing to teach me, and since Nyx is the goddess of night, and the Underworld is considered a part of her domain, I can have those powers, but only if the main god or goddess there will teach me.

Before I tell you my powers, I think I would like to rub something in nobody's face. I am not dyslexic, nor do I have ADHD! HAHA! Okay, now that that is out of my system…

So the things that I can do, that I got from Nyx, are as the following. I can make the sky or the room I am in, darker, according to my mood. I can envelop someone in complete darkness, so they will only see blackness, and there darkest nightmares. Nyx is the goddess of night, but that also goes with nightmares. I can bring up someone's nightmares and make them re-live them. I can also go into people's dreams, yes dreams. Nightmares are a form of dream, so I can go into them. I can also see in the dark. And, any creatures of the night must obey me.

One thing that they probably didn't tell you is that if somebody dies in the light, they go to the Underworld. But, if somebody dies in the dark, they go to Nyx. And, I know you've heard of Nico, and how he can control the people from the Underworld, and all that shit. Well, if that person dies in the dark, I can control them. Also, I don't mean like you died in the night, while sleeping. I mean, like murdered, killed in a car accident in the dark. The last thing, is that I can become invisible if there is a little bit of darkness on me.

The things that I can do that Hades taught me, was I can shadow travel, though I am not very good at it at all. Those are it, I can't do as much as Nico. I don't know anything about him; he is never there when I am there.

So right now, I am sixteen, and four years ago, probably, around the time that Kronos died, Nyx was ranting about how she doesn't get enough respect, and how the Olympians barely acknowledged her anymore.

I had been thinking about it, and I was getting really pissed off. She was as great as all the Olympians combined! She could kick anyone of their asses any day! She had talked about Kronos, not very many good things, but she did say that he might respect her. That got me thinking…

One night when I was sleeping, I subconsciously went into Kronos's dream. Well, not really a dream, it was more of his thoughts. I couldn't see anything, but I could hear him say, "Ah, Felony, hello there!"

I was surprised; usually nobody knew that I was in their dreams. "Oh, um hi Kronos" I shakily said back.

I could hear the smile in his voice when he said, "As I have said before, hello. As you know, Percy Jackson has killed me, in a sense. I am dead, but I can communicate with a set number of people. I have chosen you, because I saw your thoughts about how your mother isn't getting enough respect. I believe it whole heartedly, your mother should have been an Olympian. The only draw back, would be that I would have to fight her. I admire her so much, and I wish she was a Titan. But alas, she is not. I have a proposition for you though."

I was skeptical, but I said, "Okay, sure, what is it?"

"I have spies who well, spy for me. And, I think you would be a wonderful addition to that. I would have to train you of course, and you wouldn't go into action for a while."

"Oh really, so what would I have to do, and how would this help me?"

"You would go through training, and then eventually you would do the most important thing. But I will not tell you what it is, until you are ready. It would help you because it would help you get more respect for your mother, and you. This is really in your best interest."

"You know what? Screw it, I'm in. What do I have to do to get to you?"

"You won't ever be able to get to me, but you can go to my headquarters. It's quite simple; really. I know your mother doesn't sleep, does she? Well, when she is out, tell her that you can stay here. Then, run for an hour. Once you have run for an hour, try to go to sleep, and I will tell you from there. Alright, Felony?"

I smiled when I said this, "Yes, oh yes most definitely. My mother is out now, so I will go. Goodbye, Kronos, I'll talk to you soon."

He said one thing before his thoughts faded into the distance, "An hour, be precise. Goodbye, Felony."

So I ran away and did everything he said. I have a home, not many friends, but I will have some when my mother and I are respected. After I ran away, Nyx eventually found me, but could not come through the doors to my home. She cried, actual tears, and said to me, "Felony, I truly thought you would be my partner; the secondary goddess of night, but I guess I was wrong. Goodbye, I still love you Felony, even if I have never said it."

Then, she faded away, it was night so she could just fade away. What she said, I always remembered it, but it never really hit a cord in me. She was going to love me, even more once I show her that I got her some respect. I only remember it because those were the last words I ever heard her say to me.

Eventually though, I was ready for the big assignment. I was going to Camp Half Blood, as the only child of Nyx, who got attacked by a hellhound. I was living alone, when Nyx said I should head over here.

To get the full effect, I had to intentionally make myself look hurt. Another power, that I didn't think I meantioned, was that I could make myself look like I got attacked by something. The only drawback, I really get hurt by it. Well, I have to what I have to do.

So I got in the shadows, and I conjured up the images, and then I instantly got hurt. I could feel it, sure enough. I actually started crying, and then, I crawled my way into Camp Half Blood.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Alright, so I'm not gonna post the next chapter unless I get three reviews. And they have to be ones that actually review my story, not some like, hi, ****J****, or ****L****. So yeah, that's it I think…**

** Wait, no it isn't. Haha, sorry. Nico is going to be a main character, and so the picture I saw of him on Wikipedia, when I saw it I thought, "Damn! That boy is ugly!! What the fuck is up with his face?"**

** So, in my story, I am making him seem hot. So if you see any pictures of him, that's not him in my story. He's just some hot guy who matches the description in my story. Make him up in your mind, I don't care!! So yeah, now that's all…**

I could feel in my bones when I crossed the thresh hold into camp. I don't want to admit it, but it felt good. So, going into this, I was going to be myself, not some overly peppy person, or some overly non-social person.

I don't even know what I'm supposed to be spying for. So, I guess for today I'll just try to enjoy the experience of camp… I didn't have anything against the demigods, they didn't choose to be born by that God or Goddess. One of them, one that I never got to meet, but always wanted to, was Luke Castellan. Kronos didn't talk much about him, because of his choice in the end. But, I heard everything from the other, older spies. He kind of was like me; he didn't think his father was getting enough respect. Well, really, his father wasn't giving him enough respect. Eh, close enough.

I looked up at the camp, to see if any campers had seen me yet. I saw other campers, but they didn't see me. Looks like I was going to have to get their attention.

I took a deep breath, and then screamed like a little school girl, "Help!! Oh gods, help!! Please anybody!!"

I put a pained look (it wasn't hard to fake, since I was in pain) on my face. I saw somebody look up; he had just been sitting there. I had pretty good vision, and so I could faintly see his face. He had dark brown eyes, olive skin, and shaggy black hair. He was wearing dark jeans, converse, and some t-shirt with the name of I band that I hadn't heard of. He looked really hot; in my opinion at least. I shook that thought out of my head; I wasn't here to goggle at guys, I was here to spy, look for something, something I didn't know what it was yet.

I screamed out again, "Help! Anybody, please!"

Then, he started to run to me.

**Nico POV**

I was sitting under the tree, thinking about basically nothing, when all of a sudden, I hear this chick scream, "Help!! Oh gods, help!! Please anybody!!"

My head snapped up, and I saw who was screaming. It was a demigod, who looked like she had been attacked. The pain on her face was unmistakable. She had long, sleek, black hair, which was messy, but still beautiful. Yes, I Nico, just said that her hair was beautiful, not hot, or some of the other words I describe chicks with. She was hot, but I thought she deserved a better word.

Even under all the pain, and wounds, I could see that her eyes were ice blue, and shining with a great fierceness. Her lips, were full and a reddish pink, a color that would never need lip gloss, or lipstick.

She was skinny, but had curves. She was wearing skinny jeans, converse, and blue green tank top, with a black fleece jacket over it. Most of her clothes were very dirty, so I wasn't sure if I got the colors right.

I tried to slap myself, but I couldn't do it. I can't just say, "Oh yeah, hey I think you are the most beautiful girl in the world, let's go make out and live happily ever after."

She might have the worst attitude, or have the worst habit, or think I am some goth guy that she wouldn't talk to, even if the world depended on it.

Then, she screamed again, "Help! Anybody, please!"

I don't know exactly what happened next, but something in my body took over, and I started to sprint over to her.

When I finally got over to her, she was writhing in agony, and I couldn't stand it. She looked up at me and said, "Oh thank gods you're here, my mom in Nyx, and she told me to come here, and so I was running, and then these hellhounds came to me, and I got so scared, so I just started to fight, but I didn't have anything to fight with, so they started to attack and…" She trailed off, and started to cry.

I crouched down next to her and said breathlessly, "Okay, okay, calm down, it's alright now. My name is Nico di Angelo and I'm gonna help you. But first, I need to know your name."

She stopped crying, and snapped, "My name is Felony Saner. Now, I'm in a lot of pain here, so if you aren't gonna heal me here, I would like to get healed!"

Felony, her name was beautiful too. I slapped myself again, mentally this time. I didn't need her. But she was a demigod, and so I did need to help her. I laughed inside, she did have an attitude but it wasn't a snobby one.

"Okay, alright. I can't heal you, but I do know that I should bring you too Chiron" I said back.

She didn't put on a confused face once I said Chiron, like most of them do. Maybe Nyx told her about Chiron. I didn't know a whole lot about Nyx, but I did know some because my dad, Hades, and Nyx were pretty good friends. All I knew was that she was the goddess of night, and that she had one daughter, who would occasionally visit my father. So, my father knew Felony…

I knew that she was trying to look like she wasn't in pain anymore, but I could see it in her eyes so I scooped her up, and carried her bridal style. She struggled, but I just held her tighter.

"Don't you care that you are getting blood all over your clothes?" she asked me. Her wounds were just as bad as before, but she didn't sound at all like she did when she was screaming for help. I wasn't going to ask.

I remembered that she had asked me a question so I answered, "Nah, I'll just wash it. You're in pain, and you're wounded, so that's more important."

I blushed once I realized what I said. She smirked and said, "Well, if my pain is so important, you might want to pick up the pace, I don't know where we are going, but if we keep going at the speed you are going, I bet this baby could catch a pretty nasty infection."

She then pointed to the worst of the wounds, a big gash in her leg. It could catch an infection pretty quick, so I picked up the pace. Felony eventually relaxed, leaning more into my chest, and her head on my shoulder.

**Felony POV**

I must admit, it actually felt nice when Nico was carrying me to wherever we were going. I trusted him, so I wasn't worried that he was going to go dump me off in some river, and run off cackling manically.

The pain has started to ebb away. Once Nico came, it's started to fade away. It still hurt, but I was more like an ache. I knew that I should be in immense pain right now, but I wasn't. I don't know why, and I don't really care. Why question it, if it's already happened?

I started to fall asleep, the steady rhythm of Nico running, and him humming were very therapeutic.

After I was asleep for probably three seconds, Nico had stopped and was shaking me saying, "Felony? Felony, wake up!"

I groaned and said, "What do you want Nico? I'm not past out, or dead, just asleep. Now, go, you see my leg, and sleeping helps me forget about the pain."

He glared, probably not at me, at him for saying that my pain was more important than himself. Then, he started to run again, and I fell back asleep.

I woke up to the sound of Nico yelling, "Chiron! Hey, Chiron!! I got Nyx's daughter right here in my arms!! She's wounded, pretty badly! I think you should come see this!"

I woke up with a jolt, and Nico almost dropped me. I was surprised at how strong he was.

Then, I saw Chiron, the half man, half horse, walk out of what I knew was The Big House, and walk over to us.


End file.
